Items
Overview *Apart from Weapons and Armour there is a multitude of other Items in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha playing area, and the NPCs in Lost Alpha have a much more varied diet than in the Base Game. *The player's actor needs to eat and drink to function and remain viable. *Note that in all sub-pages the cost of any given item refers to the base cost of that item as given in the relevant .ltx gamefile (these are usually located in the "config" directory of the decompressed "gameroot") *Note that this base cost is indicative only and may vary considerably with the price that the player may be able to trade the article for with another NPC. Fuel/Explosives *Gas can *Bomb *Liquid Fuel *Fuel barrel *Petrol can *Dynamite Food Items *Beef stew with Olives *Bread *Canned Corn *Crow's meat *Diet sausage (Kolbasa) *Peanut Snack *Permanent Meal *Rat's meat (Rodent's meat) *Rat pie ("Meat pie") *Tinned Sardines *Tourist's Delight Beverages *Cossacks vodka *Chmielnitskoe beer *Cmuphob vodka (Smirnof voddy) *Energy drink *Hemopob vodka *Mineral water *Mossandra wine *Non Stop energy drink *Pripyat beer Medical Inventory *Antirad *Antidote (from v1.4007) *Army medkit *Bandages *Duty bandages *Hercules (v1.4007) *Medkit *Pheromones (quest item, one-shot) *Psi-block (v1.4007) *Radioprotectant (v1.4007) *Scientific medkit *Vinca (v1.4007) *X-Virus antidote Detectors *Simple anomaly detector *Advanced anomaly detector *Elite anomaly detector *Detector "Echo" (v1.4002+) *Detector "Ocher" (v1.4007) *Detector "Bear" (v1.4002+) *Detector "Veles" (v1.4005) *Psi-blocker (v1.4005) *PSI-1 Brain wave scanner Devices *1PN42 "Blue Moon" *Alkaline batteries *ANV-01 "North Star" *Army binoculars BCFC 4-8x35 *Army binoculars BCFC 6-12x35 *Artifact Merger *Binoculars *Binoculars "Vitacom" 6-12x35 (v1.4005) *Classic guitar *Flashlight *Functional psi-helmet *Gasmask *Hand radio *Harmonica *Not adjusted psi-helmet *NVD 'Blindness' *PDA *PNV-01 "Vampir" *PP-4a sensor *Repair kit *Sleeping bag *Strange psi-helmet (lootable from Sin Spy v1.30013; stash only afterwards) *Tranceiver (only if joined Duty) *Xray PDA Downloads module *Xray PDA Extension module *Xray PDA Skills module (from v1.4000+) Event / Mission Items :Interpolated from "quest_items.ltx" May be considered spoiler information. Documents *Borov's Documents *Bunker documents *Document *DocumentforSin (X14 - for Veles) *Documents from Lab X16 (SoC not LA) *Documents from Lab X18, part 1 *Documents from Lab X18, part 2 *Documents from Lab X18, part 3 *Documents from Lab X18, part 4 *Documents from Lab X18, part 5 *Documents from the outpost *Documents from the secret stash in Pripyat *Generators doc *Metro Service Door Pass (Pripyat Underground) *Military documents *Novel "Deep Darkness" *Scientist notes Documents in Developer's Cut :Cordon *Documents from the outpost (same as the previous link, added for clarity) :Agroprom *Invoice *Professor's diary *Calculation journal *Science project documentation *Notebook *Sheet with notes *Note to the director of Research Institute :Forest (Bandit Mine) *Contract *Report *Complaint *Letter *Financial papers :Dark Valley Underground *Research journal (listed as a Forest doc, but not implemented there and found subsequently) :Yantar (during The expedition) *Transport invoices ("yan_docs_part1_name") *Calculations ("yan_docs_part2_name") *Papers, see The expedition/Examine the second checkpoint ("yan_docs_part3_name") *Report, see The expedition/Examine the second checkpoint ("yan_docs_part4_name") *Experiment journal ("yan_docs_part5_name") *Order №316, see The expedition/Examine the hall ("yan_docs_part6_name") *Letter ("yan_docs_part7_name") *Document case ("yan_docs_part8_name") *Sakharov's documents ("yan_docs_part9_name") Devices added for Developer's Cut *Old device 1 *Old device 2 *Old device 3 *Old device 4 *Old device 5 (cut after v1.4002) Flash Drives *Captive stalker's flash drive *Contacts flash drive *Freedom flash (only if joined Duty) *Mole's flash drive *Professor Kruglov's flash drive *Strelok's flash drive *The crazy stalker's flash drive (SoC) Keys *Borov's key (SoC - not LA) *Forgotten key *Prison key *VIP card *Wagon Key *X14 Gate Key PDAs *'PDA for Dima' (Rostok Factory - 3 times) *Borziy's PDA *Lucky's PDA *Red Fox's PDA (Freeplay) *Scientists PDA (X14) *Tyran's PDA *Liar PDA (Freeplay Agroprom) *PDA of an unknown owner (Countryside Karlik's PDA) Other :Generally listed by Level. *Greben's guitar (only if joined Duty) *Duty disc1 (Garbage) (only if joined Duty) *Duty disc2 (Darkscape) (only if joined Duty) *RPG-7u weapon *Hunter's Shotgun *WC Island map (Forest) *Sheet music *Case with drugs (Yantar) (only if joined Duty) *Dog tags (only if joined Duty) *PDA boards *PDA wires *Right-hand PDA *Mil PDA *Maddog Crystal *Scientist flash (X18) *Nomad's Belongings (Radar) *Anomaly Generator *Decoder docs (Pripyat) *Doctor's key (Dead City) *Scientists' package *City leader's PDA *Merc's docs *Out bug (only if joined Duty) *Decoder (Sarcophagus) *Power battery *Brick (Sarcophagus brick) *Tube (Sarcophagus tube) *Box (Sarcophagus box) *Small toolkit (Construction Site to v1.4002) *Transistors *Calibration toolkit (Countryside to v1.3003) *Basic toolkit (v1.3003, redirects to Tools for rough work) *Tools for rough work (v1.4000+) *Condensors *Artifact container (v1.4000+) *Nomad's code *Mil code *Code door combination *Vesic's rifle (coded as 'Freeplay Yantar') (Renamed "Oleg Rugov's rifle" v1.4007) Category:Lost Alpha